


The Curse of Eros

by Darkriver



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Feels, Gay, M/M, Oral, Porn With Plot, Smut, godsex, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkriver/pseuds/Darkriver
Summary: The battle against Gaia is over, but there's no respite for demigods. Campers are mysteriously falling into comas, and no one knows why. That is, until Nico reveals a little letter he got that sets our heroes off on a quest that involves getting much more personal with each other than they really planned on





	1. Never a Dull Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the Heroes of Olympus series and found myself with thoughts. This story wormed its way into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Takes place right after the end of The Blood of Olympus. Yes, it involves underage characters, but honestly if you can accept they fight armies of monsters, you can handle they get a little nookie.
> 
> I didn't intend for the FEELS to get so heavy, but they felt right. The work is nearly done, so I'm beginning posting. So get your baskets of rotten fruit ready at hand!
> 
> ETA: It's done. Just editing and cleaning up

**Chapter 1**

**Never a Dull Moment**

**Percy**

Usually staring at Annabeth was a simple pleasure. Unlike Percy, she didn't drool when she slept. She was peaceful and even more beautiful and Percy could appreciate it without one of her biting comments that he loved.

However, this sleep was not natural and it wasn't ending and, in all honesty, it was freaking Percy all the fuck out.

Seriously. They'd just saved the world. Couldn't they get five damn minutes of peace and quiet?

He sat on the bed, holding her hand and felt utterly useless.

"No change?" Jason asked from the doorway.

"No." Percy sighed. "You?"

"Piper's still out cold. And it gets worse."

"Well, naturally."

"Connor Stoll is in a coma too now."

"Not sure how that's a bad thing, actually."

"Michael in the Aphrodite cabin, a couple of Bach… Um, Dionysus kids and Clarisse."

Percy sighed again. "I seriously hate being a demigod." He rubbed his tired eyes. The irony was that while Annabeth and Piper had been out for a couple of days, he hadn't been able to sleep a wink. By the look of him, neither had Jason.

"Any theories on who's trying to destroy us this time?"

"Dunno. I thought we basically killed everyone."

That was the really annoying thing to Percy. Dangers were just part of life as a demigod. He couldn't go to the subway station without having to cut down a monster or two. But this, this wasn't something he could fight. He couldn't attack this problem. He needed a plan, but the one with the plans was sound asleep.

Who attacked people by putting them into comas? Morpheus had been known to do that, but since getting his own cabin at Camp, he and his kids had been model, if usually asleep, citizens. In fact, Clovis had been trying to help them reach Piper and Annabeth with no luck.

"We get anything back from Rachel?"

"She and Ella are looking but…" Jason shrugged and yawned. "Man, I'm ready to keel over. But I'm worried if I go to sleep…"

"Then you won't wake up. Yeah, I get that."

The big house was mournfully quiet. Percy didn't want to leave Annabeth's side, any more than Jason wanted to leave Piper's. But they were demigods. They fixed problems. Usually, they got maimed, mauled and traumatized along the way, but the problem got fixed.

Until the next problem. And the next…

"Okay. Let's go talk to the Hecate kids. Maybe they've figured something out."

He kissed Annabeth on the forehead and then led Jason out of the infirmary. "Maybe it's just a gift from the gods," Jason said. "You know, a 'hey, you all saved us and everything so have a nap for a few days. We'll hold down the fort."

Percy chuckled. "Uh huh. And when we wake up, there'll be a huge Christmas tree in the volley ball courts with lots of presents for all the girls and boys."

"It could happen!"

Percy and he exchanged a look and then a laugh. "I'm betting the gods have already forgotten about us."

"Until they need us again."

"Yep."

The August heat was stifling, but Percy didn't mind it. After Tartarus, he was never going to mind sunlight and warmth ever again. Just thinking about that place was enough to make him sick.

Jason elbowed him slightly, giving him a knowing look. It wasn't that Jason was psychic. It was just that Percy wasn't a brooder. If he had his brooding face on, then it was because he was thinking about Tartarus.

It wasn't just the awfulness of the place, though that was a Super Sized Extra Large Unhappy Meal of Suck. What ate at Percy, what he hadn't shared with anyone but Jason was that he felt the whole ugly stupid mess had been his fault.

If he hadn't been so distracted by being overwhelmed with joy at seeing Annabeth down in the pit below Rome, he would have noticed that stupid spider web. If he'd done what he should have done, he would have made sure Annabeth was safe on the Argo II before staring like an idiot at her.

Percy didn't share this thought with Annabeth. He knew she would just dismiss it, tell him he was being stupid. He'd only told Jason because he knew Jason would understand. Jason was wrestling with his guilt over Leo in much the same way.

They were misery-mates. Guilt-friends.

"Nico?"

Percy turned when Jason said the name. Sure enough, Nico was in the doorway of the Hades Cabin, beckoning to them. In the few days since the War to Save Everything II, Nico had already recovered a lot from his ordeal. He was still thin, but he wasn't skeletal. His skin had its usual unhealthy pallor, instead of the really-bad unhealthy pallor. Will Solace had done a good job healing him.

He had on his usual black jeans, but he had a camp tee shirt on. Not the usual camp tee shirt, because Nico wasn't the usual sort of camper. It was black (of course) instead of orange and the words "Camp" and “Half” were in white while the word "Blood" was in a dark red, dripping paint font so it looked like blood.

It was definitely Nico's style.

Percy bit his lip. His weird relationship with Nico had just gotten weirder since Nico had dropped the "G" bomb on him. Not that Percy cared that the guy was gay. Some of the only kids to ever be nice to him in the shitty schools he went to were the gay kids, who were outcasts like him.

No, the weird factor came from the idea that Nico had had a crush on him. Or maybe it was that said crush was in the past, that Percy "wasn't his type" (which stung for reasons Percy still couldn't figure out). All these things made Percy's not-terribly-agile brain seize up whenever he saw Nico.

Jason eyed Percy. "Should I go talk to him by myself?"

Percy frowned. "Why?"

"Because you two have been seriously weird since you found out he had a thing for you."

"No we haven't!"

"Uh huh."

"And you should have told me when you found out, jerk."

"Not my secret to tell, bro. Besides, I didn't want Nico ripping my soul out of my body and hurling it into the void or something."

"Fair point."

They shared a smile. Nico was younger than them and while an able little warrior, he wasn't in their league when it came to sword play. Jason could fling lightning and fly and Percy could cause a typhoon if he was feeling pissy.

But they were both a little afraid of making Nico angry.

They headed over to the Hades Cabin and followed Nico inside. The place was a mausoleum. It was a surprise to the both of them that Nico was already laying plans with the Hephaestus people to remodel the place.

Nico had asked Percy if his connection with Hylla could get him a discount on monk skulls from Amazon. Percy had chosen to take that as a joke.

"What's up?" Percy said, trying to sound normal, which shouldn't have been a problem but for some reason was.

Nico eyed him, his dark eyes impossible to read. "I, uh… I found this taped to my door."

He handed Percy an envelope. Inside was a single piece of paper that read:

Bound by darkness and sorrow  
Lust's bright ardor is cold  
Three must venture to the Meadows  
Where one shall fall to a secret untold

Percy blinked. "A prophecy? Taped to your door?"

Jason read over his shoulder. "Maybe this is a bad joke by the Stoll brothers? I don't think even Apollo writes poetry that bad."

Percy snorted. "You'd be surprised." He looked at Nico, who had his usual scowl on his face. Or at least, it used to be his usual scowl. It hadn't made an appearance in a few days. "I'm guessing you don't think it was the Stoll brothers."

"No, I asked them."

"And you don't think they'd lie to you?" Jason asked.

"No."

Percy had to agree. One look at Nico's expression would have the Stoll brothers pissing themselves and confessing everything bad they've ever done – which would take a long, long time.

"So, we have to go to a meadow? That sounds rather nice, actually," Percy said. "Go to a meadow, maybe have a picnic…"

The two eyed him like he was insane.

He cleared his throat. "But which meadow? I mean… There are a few."

"Meadows is capitalized," Jason said. "So, Las Vegas."

"Um… Huh?" Percy asked.

A shadow passed over Jason's face. "Leo used to called Vegas the Meadows. That's what it means in Spanish."

Percy and Nico exchanged looks. Neither of them had happy memories of Las Vegas. "One to a secret must fall…" Percy gave Nico an awkward smile. "I think we're all out of secrets, now that I know you have the hots for me."

Nico glared at him. "Had. Past tense. I thought that was clear."

Percy regretted his bad attempt at humor. "Sorry, Nico. I…” He cleared his throat. “So, anyway, one falling sounds bad. But it wouldn't be a proper prophecy if it said, 'One will be licked by a pack of puppies.'"

Jason glanced at Nico and then back at Percy. "So, we're saying this is a real Prophecy? Even with the Oracle out of commission?"

"I'd say it's more like a creepy message from one of the gods," Nico said. "But yeah, I think we need to go to Las Vegas."

Percy could tell no one was happy about it, but that never made any difference. He looked at Jason. "Is your dad in a good enough mood to let us take the Pegasus Express, you think? Or do we road trip it?"

Jason grimaced. "I'd say road trip. I mean, he was pissed enough at Apollo that he sent him to his room, basically. A bad mood like that is gonna last."

"I'll get us there," Nico said.

"No shadow travel!" Percy said with such vehemence it startled Nico right out of his brood.

"I know you don't like it, but it's the fastest—"

"No." Percy gave him a rare, very serious look. "You nearly died doing that. A risk you failed to mention when you volunteered to get the big lady back to camp."

Nico stared at him in confusion for a moment. "There wasn't another way."

"Maybe, but now there is." Percy wasn't negotiating on this. The only good thing about Tartarus was how it had showed him what a self-centered jerk he could be to his friends. Nico was one of many people he had never cared enough about, looked after enough, done enough for. He wasn't making that mistake ever again. "We'll hitchhike if we have to."

"Well… I do have another option," Nico said. "But you won't like it much better."

"As long as it doesn't make you do that Underworld magic that sucks the life out of you, I'll deal with it," Percy said.

Jason nodded his fervent agreement. "Seriously, Nico, we're not letting you risk yourself. You've done that enough for, well, six or seven life times."

"You're one to talk," Nico said.

"So, what's your other solution?" Percy asked.


	2. Off to the Meadows with a Zombie at the Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three heroes have a long drive to Las Vegas. On the way, Nico and Jason have Thoughts. Big, heavy THOUGHTS

**Nico**

Jason and Percy were surprisingly cool about Jules-Albert, which was good of them, since not everyone was okay with being chauffeured around by a zombie. As much as Percy and Jason were good guys, Nico knew they weren't exactly fans of his powers. It wasn't his fault his dad was the God of the Underworld. In fact, it wasn't even Hades' fault he was God of the Underworld. It was just how things turned out.

Nico would have loved to fly around and zap people with lightning, but that wasn't his gig. He raised the dead. That was his wheelhouse. People thought it was creepy and gross, and by extension so was he. Not that he cared. It wasn't up to him to help people get over it.

_"Not everyone is grossed out though...."_

Will Solace had been working on getting him to be less angry, less defensive. Will didn't care that he raised the dead, or that he jumped through shadows, or that his dad was the one in charge of Death, something Will as a healer fought against all the time.

Will _did_ care that Nico neglected himself. He _did_ care that Nico risked himself all the time. Why he cared was a mystery that Nico had yet to figure out. The dead, Nico understood. The living were a constant source of confusion to him. Will's kindness was baffling. Nico didn't know what to do with it.

But one thing was absolutely certain. Nico was not going to lose himself to a stupid crush again. He was still trying to get over Percy, no matter what he said. His brain accepted that it was never going to happen, but his stupid heart kept trying to tell him there was a chance.

He'd long ago decided that Aphrodite was his least favorite goddess. Though there was a new contender for that role, someone Nico expected to be seeing sooner than he wanted.

Jules Albert had secured a limo for the drive across the country. Where his undead driver got it, Nico didn't know and didn't want to know. He never asked where the cars came from or where they went. Some things he felt he were better left a mystery.

Jason and Percy were sound asleep on either side of him. They'd tried to stay awake, worried about being caught by whatever got the other campers. But the gentle thrumming of the car had lulled them into sleep.

Nico wasn't worried. He had a very unhappy suspicion about who'd sent the little prophecy and who was waiting for them in Vegas. If he was right, no matter what Percy or Jason said, Nico was going to send an army of undead at their enemy and pulverize him.

_If it's you, then just leave me alone._

He got no response to his little mental challenge. Not that he expected one.

Nico glanced to his right to where Jason was zonked out, snoring peacefully against the door. Awake, he was annoyingly and intimidatingly perfect, with his blond hair and blue eyes and that determination to always do good. He reminded Nico of Captain America from comics Nico had collected once upon a time.

Asleep, though, jaw slack, face mushed against the door, snoring away, he was much more human. Nico was willing to admit he liked him (not in that way!). It was hard, no _impossible_ not to like him. Because Jason was more than words, he was deeds. He _was_ good.

He'd kept Nico's secret instead of spreading it around the ship for everyone (especially Leo) to make jokes about. He'd been the first one to know Nico's darkest, most shameful secret outside of his family, and to tell Nico it was cool.

But not just _say_ it was cool. He'd been Nico's friend, even when Nico didn't want a friend. He'd treated Nico as part of the team, even if Nico wasn't. And when it was all over, Jason had seemed ready to pretty much _beg_ him to stay at Camp Half-Blood.

Nico sighed. He didn't like Jason _that_ way because he wasn't about to let himself wander down that path twice. However, if Jason were gay and if there were any chance in the universe such a gorgeous, wonderful guy could ever like him _that_ way than… Nico cut that line of thought off. It was impossible, so there was no reason to even think about it.

He turned to Percy, whose head had lolled towards Nico. Nico was only fourteen (or 84, depending on how you did the math) but he was an old fourteen. He'd been through more than a lot of people twice his age. So he knew how silly his crush on Percy had been. A wide-eyed boy's infatuation with the hero who'd saved him. Percy Jackson, the dashing hero… It was easy to crush on him.

But there were other things, too, like when Percy had shared that blue birthday cake with him. On that day, he'd treated Nico like he would any other kid. And of course, Percy had led the others into what he knew was a trap in Rome just to save him.

Even though he was a doofus and utterly infuriating at times, Percy was as noble and heroic as Jason was. Which was why, even though he was trying so hard to put his feelings behind him, they were refusing to stay buried. Instead, like the zombies he summoned, they kept coming up from the Earth to torment him.

"You push people away," Will had said.

It was hard not to, when you knew people were always going to hurt you.

 

**Jason**

It was just like the bus at the Wilderness School all over again. Well, not quite. But Jason woke so suddenly, for a moment he didn't know where he was or what was going on. Just that he was in a car, traveling somewhere.

The pieces fell into place fairly soon, once he looked over and saw Nico and Percy.

Road trip. Quest. And awkwardness. Yay.

Jason smiled to himself, watching the two. Nico had dozed off, and his head had dipped towards Percy. Asleep, they were almost nose to nose, as if a kiss was about to happen. It was cute and Jason wasn't going to disturb them for anything.

Jason was relieved his bro Percy hadn't freaked about the news that Nico had a thing for him. He didn't think Percy would be like that, but he hadn't been totally sure. What had surprised him was how hurt Percy had been acting upon hearing of Nico's feelings and then being told they were over. Percy had been acting sort of like he'd been dumped.

Romantic and sexual feelings can be very confusing, Piper had said when he asked her. She'd explained that Percy had probably sensed Nico's feelings on some level, and enjoyed the attention. Everyone likes that feeling, that they're special to someone. It was probably more of a shock to him that Nico didn't feel that way anymore than that those feelings had been there at all.

Jason didn't understand all of it. Piper was way smarter than him, and being a child of Aphrodite she understood the complexities of heartache in ways Jason never could.  She was always having to explain to him how or even why some relationships worked.

Jason gazed sadly at Nico. The boy was so alone. He'd been hurt so many times by so many people, he just didn't trust anyone anymore. Jason was trying so hard to show Nico that there were people who could be counted on. Now, it seemed, Will Solace was trying as well. Maybe they would succeed, but Nico's walls were tougher and thicker than Festus' hide.

Jason bit his lip as thoughts of Leo came to him. Leo had been made his best friend by the Professional Life Arranger, Hera, courtesy of the Mist. Yet somehow, in spite of that, Leo had really become his best friend. Jason had come to rely on him, for strength, for humor and for knowing there was someone he could count on to not bullshit him.

And the one time Leo had needed him, the _one time_ Leo should have been able to come to him, to trust him, he hadn't. Why? Why hadn't he told Jason of his crazy plan? They might have found a way, an out, a different path…

Jason was riddled with guilt, but he was trying not to show it. He should have given Leo more time. Sat with him and talked to him about Calypso. He should have made it clear to Leo they were brothers, that he would do anything for him. But he hadn't. And Leo had died alone.

He wasn't going to make that mistake with Nico. The chasm between him and the scared, angry, lonely boy was more treacherous than the Fields of Mars, but he wasn't going to flinch. Nico was going to reject him, he knew that. Be angry with him, tell him to fuck off. But Jason was going to find a way to prove to Nico that he didn't have to be alone.

It was like, but not like, his mission to get all the minor gods and goddesses recognition. No one deserved to feel like they didn't matter. Nico had nearly died, which was basically the entire job description of being a demigod. But what struck Jason about it was that he had done it not because he was one of the Seven, not because he had a personal stake in Camp Half-Blood (a place he had vowed to never return to), but just because it was the right thing to do.

People called Jason noble. When he looked at Nico, he didn't think he even compared. Jason had fought for Piper and their future. Nico had just done it just because. Where he got his strength from, Jason didn't know.

But he was going to find out.

 


	3. You Give Love a Bad Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the one causing all the comas. Pretty much no one is happy about it

**Percy**

Percy woke with Nico passed out on his shoulder. He froze and looked over to see Jason watching him silently, like he was waiting to see what Percy would do. As if Percy would scream and jump out of the car or something.

He glanced down at the mop of dark hair and actually smiled. The times when Nico was Regular Boy Nico were the best. Scary Dark Lord Nico were not. Percy knew he'd failed Nico, and worse, he'd failed Bianca. He'd promised to do good by Nico, but with the world coming to an end and his death at the age of sixteen rapidly approaching, Percy hadn't followed through.

And when he _had_ tried, he'd run into Scary Dark Lord Nico.

Percy didn't get it. That was one of the many reactions he was having to the Big Crush Reveal. He wasn't exactly a romance expert, as Annabeth would easily attest to. He'd more or less stumbled his way into his relationship with the Wise Girl.

But he'd tried, in whatever little ways he could, to be nice to her, to face certain death with her, to take the weight of the world from her… Things like that.

Nico hadn't done _anything_ to show Percy he liked him. Most of the time, he'd seemed to hate Percy. To say nothing of that little trick with Hades.  

How could Nico have had a crush on him for so long and never once shown a single sign of it? Was that how he'd hidden his big secret? With angry looks and shadow-jump escapes? Why had that been better than just telling him?

Percy didn't get it. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted. The most likely scenario was he would have said something stupid. But still, he wished Nico had told him ages ago.

The car came to a stop and Nico jerked awake. Tousled and bleary-eyed, he still had the Regular Boy Nico look. Completely flustered, he shook his head and avoided Percy's eyes.

"Sorry."

"No big deal," Percy told him, wishing Nico would stop being sorry. Sometimes, it seemed like Nico was sorry for even existing.

Nico got some bottled water out of the mini fridge and gulped half of it down. "We're here."

Percy didn't bother to ask how Nico knew. Whatever telepathic link he had with his zombie driver wasn't something Percy needed or wanted to know about. His experience as a demigod had definitely dampened his sense of curiosity.

Bracing himself for the next chapter in his memoirs (working title: "Being a demigod, Fifty Shades of Suck), he opened the door and thought they'd taken a wrong turn and wound up in the Phlegethon.

The sun was blindingly bright. It seared his eyeballs in their sockets. And the heat was blistering, like they'd walked into a giant pizza oven. He had to restrain himself from diving back into the blissfully air-conditioned limo.

"Gah!" was Percy's eloquent reaction.

Jason exited the limo with the coolness of a movie star. His new glasses tinted instantly, shielding his eyes from the intense sunlight. He smirked at Percy's glare and shrugged.

Nico slid out after Jason. He had sunglasses on as well. He glanced over at Percy. "You didn't bring sunglasses? To Las Vegas? In summer?"

Percy sighed. "I think we can all agree I'm not the brains of this group."

Jason laughed. "So where to?"

Nico looked down at his feet. "The one place Percy and I don't want to go, naturally."

Percy winced. He'd been hoping Nico wouldn't suggest that. "Maybe not. Maybe we're here to go to, um… That place with the circus?"

Nico sighed. "Care to wager on that?"

Percy shook his head. "The Lotus Casino then. But in and out. Seriously. I don't want to walk out and find it's 2167 or something."

Jason nodded. "In and out. Sure. Always works that way."

Percy had hoped to never go back to the Lotus Casino. He and Grover and Annabeth had barely escaped the first time. He didn't like the odds of escaping the Casino's time-warp snare a second time.  

It wasn't a long walk, so they let Jules Albert go. Since none of them were anxious to head to their appointment, they stopped off at McDonald's on the way. Percy didn't like Las Vegas for so many reasons, over and above the fact that he'd nearly died here.

There was just something so fake about it. From the New York New York which was some sort of pathetic attempt to replicate the hometown he loved in one building, to the Paris which was represented by a fake Eiffel Tower. These places were just poor copies, completely lacking the actual weight and history of the locations they were copying.

"After all the amazing places we've been and seen, this place is kind of a let-down," Jason said.

Percy smiled and nodded. "Yep. Now, let's see who we have to kill in the Lotus Casino."

They made their way through the crowds of tourists, sidestepping people taking selfies and dodging around groups waiting for their tour bus. Percy couldn't help but notice that Nico was looking really miserable. Maybe, Percy thought, he doesn't like the fact that there's no good shadow to jump into.

When they entered the lobby of the Lotus Hotel, Percy was surprised (and yet really not) when someone in a concierge uniform approached them. He held up his notebook as he smiled a fake smile at them all.

"The Di Angelo party, yes? You're expected."

"Of course we are," Nico muttered, his hands balled into fists.

Percy had the feeling if there were grass under his feet, it would all be dead right now. The concierge tapped his notebook and smiled some more. Percy found himself wondering how old the staff here was. Were they all ancient Greeks? Older?

The concierge handed Nico a plastic card. Unlike the one Percy had gotten before, this one was solid gold. Nico took the card, looking ill.

"There you are, all checked in. That card gives you access to the Penthouse Suite. Enjoy your stay!"

Percy watched the guy walk off and then turned to Nico. "The Di Angelo Party?"

Nico's jaw clenched. It hurt Percy to see the tiny amount of happiness Nico had been showing of late get washed away by the old, angry Nico. "You guys should go."

"Um, not happening," Jason said.

"Yeah. No way," Percy added.

Jason frowned. "Why don't you want us here, bud? You know what we're walking into?"

Nico wouldn't look up. "I have a guess. If I'm right, it's going to get real ugly real fast. And you guys don't need to be here. The Di Angelo party, right? I'm the one who was sent for."

"Nope," Jason said. "The Di Angelo party means a party. Like all of us."

Percy nodded. "Sorry, dude, he's right. The invite was for three."

When Nico finally looked up, his eyes were red with suppressed tears. "Please… Just don't."

Jason stepped over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Percy expected Nico to freak out, because of his whole "no touch" rule. But the guy just stood there, shaking.

"I haven't seen you like this since Croatia," Jason said. "You think it's him?"

Nico nodded.  

Percy tried to remember all the things he'd been told about their adventures. But Croatia had been something Jason had always been vague about. And Percy never could keep details all clear in his head.

Jason's eyes narrowed. "If it's him, then there's no way I'm letting you face him alone."

Nico glanced at both of them with a look that just about broke Percy. It was the look of a scared kid begging to be protected from the monster under the bed. Not that Nico would ever let himself ask for help _or_ protection.

"Come on, dude. We're in this together."

Nico nodded slowly. "All right. Let's go see what the big jackass, God of Love, wants with us."

Percy remembered now and things started to fall into place. As they went to the elevator, he sorted it out in his head. He'd gotten the story all out of order, which for an ADD dyslexic kid was never good. He'd been told that they'd met Eros in Croatia, and that it hadn't been a fun meeting. He'd been told that Jason knew for weeks about Nico's feelings.

Now Percy realized how it all must have come out. Percy wasn't surprised. His experience with Aphrodite had shown him a love god could be downright vicious. So Eros had meddled, apparently, because love gods apparently liked to do that. From Nico's reaction at having to see him again, Percy could guess Eros probably ripped Nico's secret right out of him.

Percy frowned and put "Punch Eros in the Face" at the top of his to-do list.

The elevator, he noticed, played sappy, over-the-top love songs as it took them up. Percy knew that was no coincidence. He just wasn't sure if it was Eros' idea of a joke. He slid Riptide out of his pocket and prepared for war. Jason nodded and took out his own sword.

"While love is a battlefield, you won't need those," Eros said when the doors slid open.  

The penthouse suite was huge. Impossibly huge, really. Massive Greek columns supported a high marble ceiling. The marble floor was polished to a high shine. Fountains bubbled in every corner. Rose vines snaked up the columns. It was like a temple, but not a ruined one. Percy had seen enough of both to know.

Nico stepped out, his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

Eros shrugged his broad shoulders. Percy wasn't sure what he had been expecting. The little baby with wings and a cute little bow was all he knew of as an image for Cupid, but from Jason's description of Croatia, he knew that wasn't likely.

Still, while he had seen a lot of gods in his time, Percy had never seen a guy as stunningly, perfectly gorgeous. Even moreso than Apollo. His straight black hair was damp, like he'd just gotten out of the shower. How he managed to fit in a shower stall with his big white wings, Percy couldn't guess.

The god wore only a pair of faded denim jeans that were completely skin tight. His bare chest wasn't ripped with muscle, more lean and compact. Percy knew enough archers to recognize the build of a seasoned hunter.

Eros beamed at them, as friendly as could be, which by all accounts was a far cry from how he'd behaved in Croatia. He looked downright friendly, which didn't make Percy any less anxious. He braced himself for something bad to happen, but the guy didn't even have his bow and arrows on.

"Did you put Annabeth in a coma? And Piper and the others?" Percy asked.

"Well, hello to you too."

"Just answer the question."

Eros grinned at him and somehow Percy's anger disappeared. It was like the Ares-effect, in reverse. "I had to get your attention. Don't worry, they're fine."

"What do you _want_?" Nico asked again.

Jason stepped up next to Nico. "Yeah, didn't you have enough fun last time?"

"Oh, yes, apologies. I was in a bit of a mood. You know, warring halves and all. Also, love is sort of a mercurial emotion. As I'm sure all of you know."

"I'm sure you're a stand-up dude," Jason said. "Aside from putting our girlfriends in comas."

"They needed a rest!"

"Can we get to the part where we kill him now?" Percy said. He still couldn't seem to actually get angry though.

Eros laughed. "Oh little demigods, you can't kill love. No matter what you do, my heart will go on."

Jason squinted. "'Lust's bright ardor is cold'. In some legends, you're the god of physical love, sexual love… Lust."

Eros smirked. "Well, mother does hog most of the romantic love action. So, I had to carve out my own niche."

"Uh huh. So, you have a problem then? Your ardor is cold?" Percy asked. He had no idea what "ardor" was or what had to be done to warm it up. He hoped it involved a microwave.

Eros laughed again. "This one is funny!"

"He thinks so," Nico said. "So you need a favor, is that it?"

Eros shook his head. "No, I'm doing _you_ three a favor."

Jason gulped. "Oh, well, that's kind of you, but we don't really need you to…"

"Of course you do! It's not _my_ ardor that's cold."

"Seriously, what is 'ardor'?" Percy asked.

Eros glanced at him and Percy suddenly knew exactly what ardor was. The god's gaze was so blatantly sexual, Percy gasped. He saw visions of himself, naked, entwined with Eros, hands and lips everywhere, soft moans in the air…

His cheeks went dark red. "Oh."

Eros turned to Jason. "You, Jason Grace, are so intimidated by the thought of dating a daughter of my mother that you are terrified of failing to be a good lover. You hold yourself in check, suppressing your desires and wait for her to make every decision. But that is not how one woos a daughter of Aprhodite."

Jason blushed and looked down. "I was working up to it."

Eros turned back to Percy. "You, you're so worried about breaking the bond you have with Annabeth that even when she invited you to taste her charms, you ran away."

"Dude!" Percy's cheeks went flame red. "I didn't run away! I… I just needed to, um…"

They'd been on a moonlight stroll.  It was a perfect night, with warm air and the scent of strawberries heavy on the breeze. The make-out session had been awesome, but then she'd started touching in new places and moving his hands into _very_ new places and he'd frozen up.

Eros clucked his tongue and turned to Nico, who seemed very small all of a sudden. Eros' aura had robbed him of his anger, his shield, so he had nothing to protect himself.

"And you, my little angel. You're the worst of all."

"Leave him alone!"

"Oh no, Jason Grace, I cannot. You and Percy are inept, but in a cute, virginal way. Nico here is a different case altogether. He hates his sexual feelings. Which, I suppose, is why he hates me so much."

"Look, what Nico feels is none of your business," Percy said. "Why do you keep torturing him?"

Eros actually looked sad. "Love hurts, yes, but the worse torture Nico inflicts on himself."

 _Where one shall fall to a secret untold_.

Percy stepped between Nico and Eros. He wasn't going to let this god bully his friend again. Once before, he'd chosen to make a prophecy about himself to save Nico. He had to do it again. If someone was going to fall, it had to be him.

"Leave Nico alone. You want another embarrassing secret? Is that it? Is that what gets you off?"

Eros arched an eyebrow. "The list of things that 'get me off' is far too long and would be far too shocking for you."

Percy squared his shoulders. The big jerk wanted a secret, one embarrassing enough to make someone "fall". Since Eros was all about lust, it probably had to be sexual. Before he could second-guess himself, Percy blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I have fantasies about a fourway with Jason and Piper and me and Annabeth," Percy blurted. He tried really hard not to notice the shocked look on Jason's face. "There. Jason hates me now, I'm totally humiliated. I've fallen or whatever. You win. Can we go home now?"

Eros petted his hair which should have pissed him off but it just felt soothing on his raw nerves. "Sweet Percy. You really think that's humiliating? I can tell you, Jason is not at all offended."

Jason shrugged, his face still bright red. "Dude, it's cool. Kinda, I dunno, hot even."

Percy squirmed. "Okay."

Eros turned back to Nico but Jason blocked his view. "I have sex dreams about Reyna."

"Dude, that's like totally normal," Percy said. "I mean, you know…"

"Is it normal that she has me over her lap and is spanking me?"

Percy managed – barely – to not laugh. That wouldn't be cool. Not after Jason decided not to skewer him for having fantasies involving his girl. But still… He had no idea Jason had a kinky thought in his entire, pure little head.

He turned back to Eros, clinging to the faint hope that would be enough humiliation for the god. His experience didn't give him a lot of hope, though. Gods could be real bastards.


	4. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More FEELS for the trio. But then the sex starts.

**Percy**

Eros locked his gaze on the youngest member of their trio. Percy tried to think of something else to offer the obnoxious immortal, but his mind was completely blank.

"Your companions are very brave, Nico. But you know the secret that needs to be shared."

Percy wanted to kick Eros. Why couldn't he just leave Nico alone? What was it about gods that made them think mortals were their playthings? They really needed a better hobby.

It was obvious that Eros wasn't going to be satisfied until he was _satisfied_.

"Just say it, Nico. I mean, after what Jason and I said, it can't be any more embarrassing. I'm guessing it involves me and you doing something dirty. It's fine. Just… Just tell this jerk and let's go home."

Jason glowered at Eros a second longer and then turned to Nico. "Yeah, it's cool. All guys fantasize. It's normal. So, whatever it is that gets you, you know… Off. Just say it. No one's judging here." He glanced at Percy. "But taking notes, maybe."

"Watch it Spanky," Percy said.

The blushing smile he got in return told Percy that as weird as this was, they were all going to be okay. He braced himself to hear what lurid story Nico used to jerk off to. He wasn't sure what it would be, but mostly he was flattered that he would be in it.

"I don't."

"Nico, come on," Percy said. "Really, it's cool—"

"I don't!" Nico said with such self-loathing it tore at Percy's heart. "Okay? I never, ever _ever_ jerk off. Because any time I try I think of you and then I hate myself for thinking of you and then I get angry. That's the big secret, okay?"

Percy stared at him. "Not ever?"

"Like really ever?" Jason chimed in.

"Never even a little?" Percy asked.

"No." Nico was shaking all over. "If it wasn't real, I didn't want it. Wouldn't let myself have it."

Jason gaped. "Okay, but… I mean, you have to have dreams…"

Nico hunched in on himself. "I control my dreams."

Percy felt like a giant just sat on him. "You mean, you've never… I mean, never gotten off? Ever?" Nico looked ready to shadow-bolt to a faraway place. Percy gripped him by the shoulders, ignoring how Nico tensed up. "Why?"

"Because he hates himself," Jason said softly. Percy was shocked to see Jason's eyes were red behind his glasses. "I felt it, in Croatia. He's so torn up inside, loving you, feeling guilty for resenting Annabeth, angry at you for not feeling the way he does, angry at himself for expecting you to feel that way. He doesn't think he deserves to be happy."

All walls torn down, Nico started to cry softly. Percy brought him into a hug and surprisingly Nico let him, hugging him back. "Fuck… You deserve love, Nico. You deserve, like, all the love. And you should consider yourself lucky I'm not into guys, otherwise you'd be stuck with me and Annabeth can tell you what a chore that is."

"He doesn't trust love anymore," Eros said. "Love has brought him too much pain."

 _Bianca_. Percy had thought maybe he was getting to a point where he didn't feel completely terrible about failing her and Nico, but there was apparently a lot more fish in that lake. By failing to save Bianca, he'd taken Nico's support away from him, robbed him of his sister when he needed her most.

Percy blinked. He wasn't a crier but something about feeling Nico's deep well of pain was making his eyes sting. "I wish your demons were monsters I could kill Nico. I'd kill them all."

Nico hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry. I just--"

"Don't. No more apologizing. Okay?"

Nico sniffled. "'kay."  

Jason cleared his throat. "Okay, well, Eros, thanks for ripping open old wounds and all. We'll need to do this again real soon. I assume we're done?"

Eros laughed, and somehow that brightened Percy's mood a little. "Not done yet."

"Seriously, if you pick on Nico anymore, I'm getting out my sword," Percy said.

Nico pulled away from him and wiped his eyes, "I don't need to be protected, Percy."

"It's not about protecting you," Jason said, his brow furrowed. "It's that Eros needs to learn some manners."

Eros shrugged. "We'll see how you feel about that later. We need to warm up your ardor."

"I'm cool with the temperature of my ardor," Jason said warily.

"Seriously, lay off our ardor," Percy said.

"Oh, but wouldn't you, Jason, like to make Piper swoon with what a skilled, passionate lover you are?"  

Jason looked down. "Um…"

"And Percy, wouldn't you like to leave Annabeth breathless and eager for more after you fuck her?"

Percy wasn't quite ready for the word "fuck" to be mixed with his girlfriend's name. He stammered like an idiot and looked down.

"And Nico, I'm sure you would like to know how to make Will Solace moan in ecstasy, I can tell you, he's been thinking about that a lot."

Nico went as red as any of them. "I… He does?"

"You see, Nico, you're so buried under your self-hate you can't even tell when a boy likes you."

"But… He never said…."

"He's a child of Apollo. A romantic. He wants you to make the first move, even though he thinks maybe that's asking too much. But he doesn't think you like him that way."

Percy felt a little flicker of happiness in this whole twisted mind game experience. Nico had someone waiting for him back at camp. There was a real chance for happiness for his friend.  

Percy glanced at the god. "Okay, well, so, we need some warm ardor. You have a potion for that? Or a pill maybe? A chewable Gummy?"

Eros shook his head. "You must embrace the lust within you to unleash your passion."

Percy nodded. "Okay. I embrace my inner passion thingy. Can we go now?"

"Passion totally embraced," Jason affirmed.

Eros' eyes glittered with mischief. "To embrace your passion, you must embrace me."

Jason and Percy exchanged identical baffled looks.

"Um, you want a hug?" Jason asked.

Eros shook his head slowly. "That won't do it."

Percy remembered those images of Eros doing dirty, sexy things to him. Even he was bright enough to work out where this was going. "Let's say, for arguments sake, we don't embrace you."

"But why wouldn't you? I'm seriously hot."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, but just say we don't."

"Well, then I suppose the sleeping campers will stay asleep."

Percy looked to his friends. Jason was meticulously studying his feet. Nico looked like he was trying to fold in upon himself, or maybe hoping the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

Percy dove into Tartarus for Annabeth. Letting a god have some fun with him… Not high on his priority list, but not the worst thing he'd faced ever.

He stepped forward. "All right. Let's get this over with."

Eros smiled brightly. "Getting it over with… Not sure that's quite 'embracing' me, but time enough for that."

Quite suddenly, Percy was naked in a rather all-over way. His bravado collapsed and he tried to cover himself. "Dude! Not here! There has to be a private place we can do it!"

"What fun would there be in that?" Eros said. An altar appeared suddenly, one suspiciously bed-shaped and covered in a red velvet padding. "Go and lay down, brave hero."

Percy might have stabbed him with Riptide, except that Riptide was always in his pocket and he was currently without pockets.

Or pants.

Or anything else.

Percy didn't look at his friends as he walked over to the altar. He tried to not shake all over, but this was even more humiliating then being turned into a guinea pig. "So, what does this embracing thing involve?"

He turned and saw Eros now right next to him. Tall, lean and muscular, the God of Love was almost too perfect to look upon. The jeans he'd been wearing disappeared and he stood next to Percy in all his naked, insanely gorgeous glory. The god wasn't hard, but Percy guessed that wasn't far off. He figured a god like Eros could make that happen whenever he wanted.

"You remind me so much of your namesake," Eros purred, getting right up next to Percy and cupping his cheek.

"You… You met Perseus?"

"Oh sweet boy, I've fucked all the great heroes. Achilles, Heracles, Theseus… And yes, Perseus. He was such a wild thing in bed. As I figure you will prove to be."

The god kissed him, long, slow and deep. It wasn't better than kissing Annabeth. It was profoundly different. With her, there were feelings that ran impossibly deep, a shared history and a bond that neither could put into words. This kiss was primal, lust-driven. The only feeling in it was hunger, a desperate need for Percy that was completely overwhelming. Percy moaned in surprise as his nerves all went into overdrive.  

Somehow he was on the altar, under Eros, knees bent and legs spread, clumsily trying to return the kisses, trying to learn how one kissed with so much raw need. He knew his friends were watching, but it didn't matter. His brain didn't have room for anything but processing the constant influx of feelings. It didn't even have anything left over to remind him that, strictly speaking, he wasn't into dudes.

Eros wasn't a dude though. He was a god. Literally, he was the god of sex. Percy was a virgin, completely clueless about how many places on his body he could feel pleasure. Eros was a masterful teacher, though. As he kissed Percy hungrily, his hands glided over Percy's naked skin, caressing his firm muscles, pinching his erect nipples, groping his bare hips. Eros' wings caressed his thighs, a strangely erotic sensation that had Percy gasping.

His cock was harder than it had ever been, almost painfully throbbing between his legs. But Eros maddeningly didn't pay it any mind. The god instead savored the delights of the rest of his body until Percy was quivering with need.

"Still anxious to 'get this over with' Percy?" Eros asked.

Percy gave him a dazed look. "Nnnnn?"

"That's what I thought." He moved down and flicked his shockingly nimble tongue across Percy's stiff little nubs. "You're still holding back, though. Let's see about warming up that ardor of yours…"

Percy groaned in ecstasy when Eros moved lower and started licking his cock in long, slow licks. That tongue was more dangerous than Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold combined. It had Percy completely at its mercy.

"Nnnnng… Oh ffff…"

Eros nuzzled his balls. "Yes? Was there something?"

"I n-need… Nnn…"

"What do you need? Tell me…"

Percy couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't normally vulgar, but Eros was making him crazy. "Suck my dick… Please suck my dick!"  

"Good… Now beg me…"

Percy tossed his head back and forth. "Oh… P-Please…"

"You can do better."

Percy almost screamed in frustration. "Suck my fucking dick!"

Eros grinned. "That's better." He moved in and swallowed Percy down to the root.  

Percy squeaked out a broken little mewl of pleasure and thrashed on the soft velvet pillow as the God of Sex gave him his first blowjob. He could not believe how good it was. That warm, wet mouth, that agile tongue swirling… Percy moaned and bucked, losing himself to the sensation. It was like every nerve was getting pleasure at once.

Eros sucked him up and down in slow, languid motions. He was enjoying tormenting Percy in a truly wicked and wonderful way. Percy was aching to shoot, but he couldn't seem to. Dimly, in the last tiny fragment of his brain that was operating, he realized the god was preventing him from coming until he, Eros, was good and ready.

When Eros delved lower, Percy had no idea what was going on. But he was too brain-blasted to care. He felt, to his shock, that nimble tongue working at his hole. Before he could voice his confusion, more waves of pleasure rolled over him.  

Percy moaned and panted, splayed out on Eros' altar. He had no idea his hole could feel so good. He certainly never imagined putting a tongue up there. But Eros was awakening nerves Percy had never known existed. He was completely blitzed.

As he thrashed and squirmed, he glanced over at his friends. He saw them staring, slack-jawed in amazement. No disgust, no mockery on Jason's face. No anger or jealousy on Nico's. They were just completely stunned.  

He managed a weak smile around a throaty moan. "I think I like warm ardor."

Eros laughed between his splayed thighs. "Are you ready to embrace me then?"

Percy gave him a bleary look. "Isn't that what we're doing?"

"We're just in the preliminaries my boy."

Percy stared at him in bafflement and then his mind shut off again as Eros and his tongue went back to work. Percy gasped and moaned and squealed, completely delirious as his body burned with pleasure. He couldn't even really keep track of where the god's hands and lips were, the pleasure just seemed to be everywhere.

Percy couldn't take much more. Whatever the "embrace" was, they needed to get to it. Clearly, Eros was content to just torment him until he lost his mind. Percy had given the god free rein with his body, but that wasn't enough.

Something about unlocking passion or something?

Percy gulped. He couldn't just _invite_ Eros. Just like he had when he'd told the god to suck him, he needed to unleash himself… He needed to embrace the horny, desperate side of him that Eros had awoken.

"Fuck me."

"Hmm?"

"Fuck me, you sexy god. Do it."

Eros stood, smiling happily. "Oh, you can embrace me better than that, Percy. Underneath that good, well-mannered boy exterior of yours is a little lust monster. I know it."

Percy propped himself on his elbows and let go entirely. "Fuck me like a bitch you sexy god. Do me! I want it!"

"Happy to."

Percy was flipped over and positioned so he was bent over the altar. He was incredibly turned on, more aroused than he had been in his life and he wanted this god to do him rough and hard. He didn't understand it, but he realized he didn't need to. This was all about desire and need.

His ankles slipped wide apart as Eros moved in position. "This was how I fucked the first Perseus. I bet you'll be even tighter than him."

"Less talk, more fuck," Percy growled.

Eros shoved into him in a single thrust. Percy yelped and gripped the sides of the padded altar as his hole was suddenly and shockingly filled. The pain lasted only a second, then the pleasure returned. Another advantage of being fucked by a god, Percy guessed.  

"Oh yes," Eros murmured. "Very very tight."

Percy grunted as the first thrust slammed into him, rocking him forward. His eyes rolled back. He was completely in Eros' hands now, a willing, quivering, needy slut who could do nothing but hold on as Eros plowed his tight hole.


	5. Watching, Waiting, Drooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets to watch the hottest porn ever basically and doesn't know what he's supposed to feel

**Nico**

The sight of the boy he had so many feelings for getting his ass-fucked was a little beyond overwhelming to Nico. He'd never imagined he would see such a thing, and he could hardly believe that Percy had asked – no _begged_ for it.  

The whole surreal experience had Nico so off-balance that he didn't even flinch when Jason slipped an arm around his shoulders.  

"He seems to be having fun."

Nico's cheeks got even redder. He knew he should look away, but he couldn't. Percy, bent over, moaning, gasping, his beautiful eyes clouded with ecstasy, it was the most erotic thing Nico had ever seen. Eros had made Percy into this raw, wanton slut in a way Nico found mesmerizing.

"Nico, it's okay to find it sexy. I do, and it's not even really my thing."

But Nico couldn't let go of all his turmoil so easily. "It's… Eros has bewitched him… When this is over, he'll be humiliated… He'll hate me."

Jason stroked his cheek, a gesture that was too intimate to be allowed. Nico shook his head.  

Jason smiled. "Do I look betwitched to you?"

Nico glanced at him. Behind his glasses, Jason's eyes were clear, intent. There was no sign of befuddlement whatsoever. "No, but…"

"But you can see how hard I am, right?"

Nico squirmed at the mention of Jason's bulge, which he'd been trying not to notice. The noble, heroic son of Jupiter was hard as a rock in his jeans – and he was apparently gifted in the dick department, if the bulge was any indication.

Nico forced his eyes up to Jason's face, which was flushed with arousal. "But…"

"I'm not saying I'm suddenly gay, Nico. I'm saying… This is really hot and I'm just going with it."

"But… You guys shouldn't have to do this… Eros just wants to pick on me…"

Jason leaned in and kissed him. Nico was so startled he just froze up. Trembling and shaking all over, he didn't even try to respond. He didn't know how. His brain couldn't process what was happening.

Jason pulled back and straightened his glasses with a smile. "Percy? You feeling like we're being forced to do this?"

Percy grunted out another curse. "No! Unnn… Oh gods this is…" He shuddered all over. "Nico, relax! Mr. Feathers here is making me feel real good."

"Mr. Feathers?" Eros said. "That's it."

He grabbed a hunk of Percy's hair and yanked his head back so he could nibble on his neck while he pounded the teenager even harder. Percy gibbered incoherently as that big divine cock plundered his ass without mercy.

Nico had to admit, if Percy were under a spell, he wouldn't be calling Eros "Mr. Feathers." That was way too Percy to be anything but the guy he knew and…liked.

"Fuck him harder Eros!" Jason said, grinning at Nico. "Make him squeal!"

Eros laughed and kept fucking Percy, his eyes glittering with lust as he debauched the son of Poseidon. The raw power of his thrusts had Percy rocked up onto his toes. His dick dripped precome onto the marble floors. Nico managed to not drool at the thought of what it might taste like.

Jason looked into Nico's eyes. "Are you going to be okay? I mean, I'll take the next turn, but… I don't think we can leave until you let Eros have some fun. Can you handle that?"

Nico blushed and looked down. Of the three of them, he was the one it should bother least. And yes, on some level, the idea of being where Percy was made Nico's nerves tingle. But there were so many things racing through his head, so many worries; not the least of which was the idea that his friends would be seeing him naked.

"I can do it," he said quietly.

Jason nodded. "I know you can. You're the strongest person I know."

Nico almost frowned at the absurdity of that statement, but the look in Jason's eyes was very serious. He wasn't used to compliments, or friends, or touching or any of the things Jason seemed to do without a second thought.

"I… I c-can go n-next…"

Jason shook his head. "Nope. I called dibs."

Nico managed a tiny smile at that and then turned to watch Percy getting his ass owned by a god.


	6. Percy Jackson and the Pounding of His Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, having sex with the Sex God is pretty sweet, even if you're straight

**Percy**

Eros had ridden him for what seemed like hours. It was the hottest, sexiest thing Percy had ever experienced. He might have thought Nico was right and he'd been bewitched, but for the fact that aside from what an amazing lover Eros was, Percy still really disliked him. Eros had hurt his friend and that was not something Percy easily forgave.

But he could set it aside. It wasn't that he'd suddenly been turned gay. He knew that. It was more like every single inhibition he'd had or was ever going to have got shut off. He was free to enjoy the primal, base sensation of being a god's fucktoy.

And the more it went on, the more he enjoyed it.  

The god's big, thick cock kept rubbing something inside Percy's ass that felt maddeningly good. Percy had no idea anything up there could feel this good. He didn't doubt he'd be looking to find ways to play with his ass again in the future.

"You like my dick in you, don't you?"

Percy's face couldn't get any redder. "Nnn… Y-Yes…"

"Say it…"

"Oh… Guh… Fff…. Your cock f-feels so good… You're so d-deep…"

The only thing was Eros still wasn't letting him come. Which was not cool. At all. Percy had never gone this long _needing_ to come and not being _able_ to. It was a sweet torture, and one which he'd tried to endure, but there were limits.

He was at those limits.

"Eros… Please… I need to shoot… Please…"

Eros chuckled in his ear. "Are you sure? We could go on like this for hours… Days even…"

"Fuck no!" Percy whimpered. "Please! I need to come… Please let me come…"

"That's better… I knew we'd find your inner slut if we worked at it…"

Percy mewled in relief as the god's hand slipped around his throbbing shaft. Like a switch had been flipped, his body suddenly rocked with orgasm. He made some kind of garbled squeaking/yelping noise and shot volleys of hot seed over Eros' hand onto the altar.

He nearly passed out from the blinding ecstasy of the moment. His cock pulsed with the aftermath of the orgasm, twitching in Eros' hand. He panted and groaned, still speared on a massive cock, still getting battered by thrust after thrust.

But Eros had gotten what he wanted from Percy. So it was only a minute later when the son of Poseidon felt a rush of hot, sticky god-cum shoot into him. He moaned and laid his head down on the altar, enjoying the little ripples of pleasure that passed over him.

Eros pulled out of him and petted his mop of black hair. "You're a very sexy thing."

Percy was surprised that he had no trouble standing. Instead of feeling like he'd run a marathon in the Arizona desert, he felt like he'd just stepped out of the ocean. He felt invigorated, refreshed… Happy.

"Not too bad yourself," he muttered.

Eros laughed and nudged him towards his friends. Percy almost asked for his clothes back, but he realized that Eros would only return them when he felt like it. And also, Percy wasn't so bothered right then about being naked around his friends.

He passed Jason on the way back as his friend headed to the altar for fun and games. Jason's clothes vanished just as Percy's had. Percy couldn't help but stare at the sizable erection his friend was sporting.  

Jason grinned at him and Percy laughed nervously. Then, just because he was who he was, Percy slapped Jason's ass as he went on his way. Jason yelped and blushed, his smile taking on a slightly embarrassed tone.


	7. Time for Some Seafood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico get his wish

**Nico**

No matter how he tried, Nico couldn't look away from Percy and all his nakedness. He'd been aching to see the older boy without his clothes for so long that he couldn't do anything but gape at him as the object of his obsession sauntered over to him, smiling that silly smile of his, looking for all the world like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. The fact that he was sex-mussed, that his skin glistened with a sheen of sweat from the hard fucking he'd just gotten, that there was silvery god-cum leaking down his legs, none of it seemed to bother him.

Nico was distracted only briefly by the sight of Jason being shoved to his knees and fed Eros' huge dick. As hot as that was, though, even that could not keep Nico's eyes off the naked beauty of Percy. He almost did something stupid like try and touch him.

"So, that was interesting," Percy said, chuckling. "Um… Like the show?"

Nico went scarlet and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, we agreed no more apologizing. One more and I'll pull your pants down and spank you."

Even as a joke, that threat made Nico squirm. "I… I…"

"Hey, stress ball, relax. It's all fine. Weird, but fine. Though you're like seriously overdressed at this point."

Nico studied his boots some more. "Um…"

"Dude, you think I don't get it? I was pretty damn embarrassed the first time I got naked here in front of you guys."

Nico swallowed hard. "But you're, you know… And I'm… Not."

Percy tipped his friend's chin upward so he could look intently at him. The sea-green eyes that haunted him whenever he slipped into sleep swallowed him up. Nico tried to keep himself from trembling, but even his self-control had limits.  

He saw in Percy's face a very real affection, like Percy didn't see him as that weird kid with the death powers. Like Percy maybe actually saw him as just Nico.

He leaned in slowly, clearly worried that Nico would totally freak out. But Nico was too needy, too emotionally raw and, frankly too damn horny. He'd tried to cling to the idea that this was some erotic fantasy woven by Eros, but Percy didn't look or sound bewitched. Neither did Jason. Eros had clearly meddled, but their minds, their thoughts, the essence of who they were was untouched.

Nico lunged forward, not caring that he didn't know how to kiss. He just needed to feel Percy's lips on his, to let his need out of the dark place he kept it hidden. Percy didn't withdraw or retreat as he'd feared. Percy pressed deeper into the kiss, his hands tangling in Nico's hair. A lot, soft sigh escaped Percy's throat, which Nico replied to with a happy moan.

Nico didn't even balk when Percy's strong arms slid around him. His walls were gone. He cooed and hummed happily as Percy taught him what kissing was all about. The older boy didn't hold anything back, either. Nico had never felt anything as primal as the lust Percy had for him in that moment.

When they parted, panting, Percy's cheeks were flushed and he was sporting an erection he made no effort to hide. He smiled at Nico in a lewd way, his eyes glittering as wicked thoughts went through his head.

Nico licked his lips and glanced over to see Jason on the altar on his back, legs splayed around the randy god. Eros was plowing the teen's hole as hard and fast as he'd given it to Percy. Jason's moans were low and throaty as he enjoyed the feel of being pounded.

"Nico…"

Nico looked up at Percy, feeling his cheeks burning. "Um…?"

Percy reached out and touched Nico on the cheek, a sweet smile on his face. "As soon as Mr. Feathers is done with Spanky, you're going to be up."

Nico trembled. "I know…"

"I don't want your first, you know, first sex thing to be with him. I'd… I'd like to do something with you first. But… But I don't want to confuse you or hurt you…"

Nico stared into his eyes. The words brought a sharp, familiar pain to Nico. Percy was telling him he was never going to be able to love Nico the way Nico wanted him to. And though Nico knew that deep in his heart, even though he told himself that a hundred times a day, the reality of it never seemed to stop hurting.

But what had Nico smiling, in spite of the old familiar hurt, was the other thing Percy was saying. He did love Nico. Not in the way Nico wanted, but maybe in the way Nico needed.

Nico leaned up on the tips of his toes and kissed Percy's lips. "I'd like to, Percy. I really would."

Percy's smile widened. "Well… First we need to get you up to the dress code…"

Nico blushed furiously but nodded. As Percy reached for the hem of his shirt, his clothes vanished, just as Jason's and Percy's had. Nico squeaked in surprise and reflexively covered himself.  

"You have to give him credit for waiting as long as he did," Percy said, smirking.

Nico gulped and managed to look up at his friend. Percy didn't seem at all repulsed by what he saw. In fact, he looked very _very_ interested, which made no objective sense in Nico's mind. He wasn't all athletic and sexy like Percy and Jason. Nico let out a shuddering breath and nodded, forcing himself to take his hands away from his crotch.

Percy was right. Eros had been strangely kind in letting him stay clothed as long as he had.

Percy reached out and touched Nico's dick, drawing a long, low whine from the younger boy. It was like a sudden static shock. Nico had spent so much time repressing his sexual urges that his brain didn't even know what to make of the pleasure from having his dick stroked by foreign hands for the first time.

"What would you like, Nico?" Percy breathed into his ear.

Nico moaned as Percy kissed down along his jaw. "Nnnn… Like…?"

"Yeah, as in, what filthy, naughty thing to you want to do with me?"

Nico shook all over. He couldn't help but reach out and touch Percy's naked hips. Percy was so beautiful, all over. "I…"

"You want me to suck you off? Want me to get on my knees and suck you down my throat?"

Nico nearly fainted at the idea. "P-Percy…"

Percy stroked over his balls. "You want to fuck me? Do me like Eros did?"  

"Styx…"

Percy leaned in, nose to nose. "Anything you want, Nico. Anything…"

Nico grabbed Percy and kissed him hard. There was no more thinking. He wanted Percy so bad. His body was burning with lust. Never would he have allowed himself to imagine the thought of being like this with Percy, naked, bodies pressed together. His hands moved all over Percy's body, feeling his taut muscles, his smooth skin. The son of Poseidon moaned at those touches, egging him on.

"What I want, fish boy," Nico said, looking into his eyes. "Is this…"

Nico sank to his knees and took Percy's beautiful cock between his lips. He had no idea what he was doing, but that didn't matter. He wanted to taste the boy he'd been crushing on for so long. And it was so good. The salty, tangy taste of the precum was something he had been yearning for without even knowing it for years.

Nico looked up at and saw Percy's look of bliss, mixed with a dopey, happy smile. He'd thought Percy might try and be noble and insist he should be the one taking care of Nico. But he had promised anything, and this was everything Nico wanted in that moment.

He ran his tongue over the tip, savoring the taste on his tongue. Though he'd never allowed any fantasy to coalesce in his mind, he had many times wondered what it would be like to have a dick between his lips, what it would feel like, taste like, smell like. The reality was far better than he could ever have imagined.

He slid one hand around Percy's ample length and fed the tip into his mouth. The sigh of pleasure from Percy was so sexy, Nico shivered with pleasure. He was really doing it! He was sucking Percy's dick and Percy was liking it!

Nico steadied himself with one hand on Percy's hip as he worked more and more teen cock between his lips. He didn't know what a "good" blow job was, so he just focused on worshipping the throbbing erection with his mouth and tongue. And he let himself be guided by Percy's little gasps and moans to know what his friend liked.  

Percy ran fingers through his hair and cooed, letting him have total control. "That feels… Nnnn… So good…"

Nico warmed all over at the praise. He slid his lips back and forth, taking as much of Percy's cock as he could. It felt so right, so good, being on his knees here, sucking his friend off, giving Percy as much pleasure as he could. He reveled in it, happier than he had ever been.

"I'm gonna… Nnn… Gotta shoot soon…"

Nico popped the dick out of his mouth. "Good. I want to taste your stuff…"

Before Percy could make any sort of reply, Nico went down on him again. He felt like he could do this all day, but there was no telling when Eros would summon him. He wanted Percy to shoot in his mouth before then. So he sucked back and forth as hard as he could, nursing on Percy's cock hungrily, driving the older teen wild with his lips.

Percy gasped and bucked, shooting streams of hot sticky cum into Nico's mouth. The smaller boy hummed happily and held it in his mouth, loving the taste of the hero's come. Only once Percy moaned that he couldn't take any more did Nico let the wonderful dick out of his mouth, and only then did he swallow that creamy jizz.

Percy knelt down and looked into his eyes. "That was great. I mean… You were so good…"

Nico blushed and licked his lips. "Thank you… It… It was amazing…"

"But, I think you're not getting away with just that."

"Hmm?"

Percy leered at him. "Spanky! Keep Mr. Feathers busy a little longer…"

"Nnnn… Hnnnn…. S-Sure thing…"

Nico's eyes went wide as Percy pounced, bearing him down to the floor. Though suddenly it wasn't tile beneath him, but a soft, plush rug. Percy pinned him and kissed him fiercely, somehow still horny after two orgasms.

Not that Nico was complaining. Far, far from it…


	8. Bound to Get Fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, over with Jason and Eros...

**Jason**

After watching Percy get the living daylights fucked out of him, Jason had been both thrilled and apprehensive about taking his own turn under the God of Lust. Not that he had any intention of trying to get out of it. He wasn't a quitter. But still, it was clear Eros had no intention of going easy on them.

A point that was made very strongly when Jason was put on his knees and fed several inches of immortal cock.

"That's a good little demigod… Suck on that…"

Jason looked up at Eros, stunned to find himself with a mouthful of dick. Nevertheless, responding to some instinctual craving, he obediently started sucking on the thick rod. It surprised him how easily the huge tool fit into his throat without choking him. Apparently, Eros could do more than just make him unbearably horny.

"Oh, were you expecting me to suck you off like I did for Percy? Hmm? Thought I'd slurp your sexy dick until you were panting?"

Jason couldn't respond, of course. He _had_ been expecting that, and even looking forward to it, as eager as any virgin to know what a blow job felt like.

"Maybe if you're a good boy I'll have one of your friends take care of you," Eros murmured, thrusting in shallow strokes. "But I know this is what you really crave. Every lewd thought you've ever had is plain for me to see – and you have quite the imagination for such a pure-hearted boy. Even Theseus never had such wicked ideas…"

Jason shuddered and sucked a little harder. "Mmmmph…"

"That's right my cute little hero. Worship my dick like the sexy little bitch you are. Enjoy it, because in a minute I'm going to be fucking your tight little hole. I bet you can beg even better than Percy."

Jason doubted there was a part of him not blushing in embarrassment and arousal. Eros saw into his heart, knew the things he fantasized about, things Jason hadn't even fully admitted to himself.  Eros was taking him, owning him, and it was pushing _all_ of Jason's buttons.

Eros managed to get all the way in, his balls slapping on Jason's chin as he slowly fucked the son of Zeus' mouth. Jason gurgled, his eyes glazing over as he serviced the randy immortal. He never imagined sucking cock would turn him on so much.

"That's a good little fuck toy."

Jason trembled in excitement from the praise. It made him work harder, suck more on the throbbing length gliding in and out of his mouth. Crazy as it was, he _wanted_ to be good for Eros, to make the god happy.

After a few minutes of noisy sucking, Eros withdrew his dick. He picked Jason up effortlessly and placed him on the altar. Jason laid there, licking his lips and watching the sexy immortal through his lashes. Naked save for his glasses, Jason was a willing virgin sacrifice for Eros to claim.

Eros smirked at him and suddenly red silk slithered up from the felt padding beneath Jason. It wrapped around his wrists, binding them together and securing them over his head. Jason pulled at the cloth, but it held him securely. Before he could offer a protest, more silk ribbons snaked out over his legs, wrapping around his shins. Jason gasped as his legs were pulled upward and apart by the magical bindings, leaving him trapped and deliciously exposed to the god of lust.

Jason moaned and wriggled, but not out of panic. There was no fear of any kind. He was just testing the bonds to see how strong they were. When he found that he could not move in any measurable way, he panted a little. He was, as Eros had said, a fuck toy now. And that was making him so horny he couldn't think.

Eros climbed atop him, his eyes bright with amusement. "That's right, my little hero. You're my prisoner now…" Jason squealed when he was suddenly impaled on the god's steely-hard dick. "And I show my prisoners no mercy…"

Jason arched his back, straining against the silk bindings as the intense feeling of being filled with cock overwhelmed him. "Fuuuuck!"

"Well, if you insist…"

Eros planted his hands on either side of Jason's muscled chest and grinned as he started pounding the teenager's well-stretched hole. Jason's eyes rolled back in his skull as the sensations crashed into him. He couldn't even describe the pleasure he was getting every time Eros' huge cock plunged into him.

"So… Nnnn…. D-Deep…"

"Uh huh, and you like it deep inside you don't you?"

Jason moaned and tossed his head back and forth. "So good…"

Eros' eyes gleamed. "What's good, hero boy? Tell me…"

Jason mewled pathetically as Eros kept at the brutal pace. His brain just wouldn't work properly, not with so much pleasure flooding him. "Your… Nnn… In me…"

Eros grinned a devilish smile and captured his lips in a demanding kiss. Jason struggled to respond, moaning and whimpering into Eros' hungry mouth. Jason had known pleasure and pain in his life, but nothing had prepared him for the sensation of being so utterly claimed. Bound and helpless, pinned beneath the sexy immortal, Jason was completely at Eros' mercy. The god was free to use him in every filthy way he wanted, and while Jason didn't think he was gay, he couldn't imagine anything could ever feel this good.

Eros broke the bruising kiss and smirked at him as Jason let out a whining gasp. "What feels good, Jason? Tell me…"

"Nnn… Your… G… Unn!"

"Come on hero boy…"

If the sex god would give him three seconds to collect himself, Jason was sure he could find some words, but the battering of his tender hole was making thinking impossible.

"Ffff… Mmmnnnn…"

Eros tweaked one of his nipples. "Come on, use your words…"

"Fuuuck!" Jason writhed against the silk bindings. "Nnn! Y-Your c-cock!!"

Eros tweaked the other nipple. "Yes? What do you like about my cock?"

Jason yelped and bucked helplessly. "I like it in me! I like you fucking me!"

Eros looked into his eyes with a big smile. "Such a naughty thing… Maybe you _do_ need a spanking after all!"

Jason grunted and groaned at the idea of being spanked here in front of his two friends. That would somehow be even more embarrassing, but for some reason that just made his hard dick twitch and dribble precum. There was definitely something about being dominated that he was liking too much for his own good.

Jason let out a guttural grunt as Eros went into him even harder. The pleasure was too much, so much that he didn't understand why he wasn't shooting boy batter all over himself. It took a bit for his sex-fried brain to remember Percy begging for Eros to let him come.

Jason groaned, unable to even touch himself as the sexy immortal pounded his ass. It was exquisite torture, needing to come and not being able to. Much like the silk bindings, he found the sensation of not having control intoxicating. He was Eros' bitch boy, his pleasure slave, which was incredibly wrong and so very hot.

Somewhere in that sea of ecstasy, he heard Percy say "Spanky! Keep Mr. Feathers busy a little longer…"

And while he didn't know what Percy was up to, he didn't need to. He was pretty happy where he was. "Nnnn… Hnnnn…. S-Sure thing…"

Eros chuckled and leaned in to lick one of his nipples. "Keep me busy, huh?"

"Ffff…. M-More… Oh fuck, harder!"

"Oh you heroes… The more noble and straight-laced you are, the more filthy and debauched you are in the sack…

Jason had never imagined he could say the things he was saying, that he would find himself getting fucked hard and deep and hear himself begging for more. But he did. He begged over and over again, reveling in the feel of Eros' big dick driving in and out.

"Such a sexy little slut…" Eros grinned and reached down to play with Jason's big, aching cock. "So utterly corruptible…"

Jason whimpered when the god began tormenting his throbbing dick. Whatever brain power he had left abandoned him. He dissolved into a panting, squealing mess, gibbering and grunting as the gorgeous immortal tormented him.

Jason held out as long as he could. But even he had his limits. He had no idea how long he'd been there, under Eros, getting his brains fucked out. But the pleasure had reached a crescendo bordering on pain.

The words, "Please let me come!" ripped out of him against his will.

Eros grinned and nibbled his neck. "No…"

"Oh gods, oh please… Please…"

Jason begged in a broken voice, raw and rung out from the impossibly good sex. He pleaded with Eros in every way he knew, but still the god refused to show mercy. He fucked Jason harder and harder, their bodies slapping together in a staccato rhythm.

Just when Jason was on the verge of passing out, Eros slammed home once more and pumped a load of hot, sticky jizz right inside him. And as the spurts shot into him, Jason heard the words he'd been begging for: "Come, my sexy slut."

Jason shot so hard his load painted his face in white gooey streams. Jason trembled and shook, waves of pleasure rolling over him with every twitch of his dick. It was so intense, he bucked and jerked in his bonds as his nerves were rocked by each blissful spasm.

The bonds dissolved and Jason collapsed, utterly exhausted from the powerful fucking. He looked up at the god with bleary eyes, a shaky smile on his face. "Mmm… Warm ardor…"

Eros chuckled. "You're adorable. Now, go on. It's time for me to get friendly with Nico… If Percy is done hogging him…"


	9. What's Good for the Nico is Good for the Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy wants to give Nico a little present

**Percy**

Had someone asked Percy what he planned to do this weekend, he would not likely have answered, "Suck Nico's dick." But the life of a demigod is always full of surprises. Nothing was gained by fighting it.

Percy smirked at Nico's astonished look as he took a hold of his friend's stiff dick. Eros hadn't given him the crash course in cock-sucking that he'd given Jason, but Percy was now starting to understand he didn't need to know what he was doing. Sex wasn't thinking or strategy. It wasn't a sword fight. It was feeling, following your instincts, doing what felt good.

Nico had given him an amazing blowjob and he'd never done it before (or, apparently, even fantasized about it before, which was something Percy just couldn't wrap his head around). Percy figured he could do well enough, even if he wasn't an infuriatingly sexy lust god.

"Percy… You… You don't have to…"

"Have to what?" Percy asked. He leaned down and gave Nico's dick a long, savoring lick. "That?"

Nico trembled and gasped. "Percy…"

He swirled his tongue around the head, dragging another panting moan from his friend. "You want me to stop?"

"Nnnn…"

"I mean, I don't want to… But if you really don't want me doing this…" He licked Nico from the base of his dick to the tip. "Or this…" He swallowed half of Nico's dick and slurped noisily on it.

"Ffff… Percy… Oh gods… Oh…"

Percy sucked his friend's dick noisily, finding he liked the taste more than he'd expected. He figured if Nico really wanted him to stop, he'd say so. But he very much doubted Nico wanted him to stop. Even if Nico had never let himself imagine this happening, he was pretty sure Nico was really happy to be getting his first blow job from the guy he had been crushing on.

Percy had always been taught not to talk with his mouth full, so he stopped taunting Nico and really set about sucking him off. There was no telling how long Jason would be able to hold out under Eros' brutal plundering, a feeling Percy remembered very well (his ass tingled just thinking of it). He didn't want to waste too much time playing around, which would just give Mr. Feathers a chance to interrupt and ruin the moment.

Nico propped himself up on his elbows and watched Percy with wide eyes, not able to believe what he was seeing. Percy gave him his best contented look in return and sucked Nico's teen dick down to the root. The squeak of pleasure from his friend was somehow both sexy and incredibly cute.

Nico's precum was thick and rich on his tongue, and Percy savored every drop. He made a game of seeing what little moans and whimpers he could drag out of Nico with every lewd pass of his tongue or twist of his lips. For all that Nico was usually so quiet and solemn, he was quite the noisy little thing when turned on.

"P-Percy… So g-good…"

Percy got on all fours for a better angle and started bobbing up and down on his friend's swollen prick. After all the fighting and death he had been through, it was wonderful to be giving someone he cared about pleasure. The more Nico panted and twitched, the harder he sucked, striving to wrench more ecstatic whimpers from Nico. Since it would be Nico's very first orgasm (seriously, how was that even possible?), Percy wanted it to be every kind of awesome.

"Gods… Percy, your t-tongue…"

Percy smirked around his mouthful and bobbed a little faster. Nico was bucking upwards into his lips now, too far gone to hold back. Percy moved with him, nursing on his friend's rigid cock with a hunger that surprised him. He couldn't spare his limited brain power on why, though. He had to focus on making Nico blow his load.

"Gonna… Can't…"

There was no way Percy was pulling off. He kept up his frantic sucking and slurping even as he felt the dick between his lips throb and pulse. The first splash of Nico's jizz hit the roof of his mouth. He swallowed it down and caught the next volley on his tongue. The thick, salty load tasted so good, he savored it for a bit before gulping it down.

Nico moaned and writhed as his cock spasmed over and over again. Percy determinedly sucked down every drop. He didn't stop sucking until Nico's dick began to softn, and then he pulled back only reluctantly. He looked up at Nico, face flushed, and smiled.

"Was okay?

Nico gaped at him. Hair all sex-mussed, pale cheeks flushed with arousal, he was a very different Nico than Percy had ever seen. He was beautiful.

"Was _amazing_ ," Nico murmured.

Percy moved in and kissed him, sharing Nico's essence with him and tasting his own on Nico's lips. Nico gripped him fiercely and kissed him back, all inhibitions gone. He even growled a bit as he ferociously attacked Percy's lips.

Percy was just starting to have thoughts about what else he might do with his sexy friend when he heard Eros say, "It's time for me to get friendly with Nico… If Percy is done hogging him…"

Percy looked over his shoulder at the gorgeous god. "Not done by a long shot…"

Eros laughed and shook his head. "You Poseidon boys are such little sex maniacs once you get warmed up." His eyes slid sideways to Jason, who was sliding off the padded altar. "How about we trade off?"

Percy glanced down at Nico. "If you don't want to, just tell me. Maybe he's had enough demigod ass for one day…"

Nico gave him a dreamy smile. "No, I'm ready. But don't go anywhere… I'm curious what you do for an encore…"

Percy stood and helped Nico to his feet. He was glad Nico was ready for his turn. He didn't _want_ to fight Eros, but he wasn't about to let anyone, even a sexy immortal, bully Nico into doing something he didn't want to do.

Nico leaned up on his tip toes and kissed him on the lips. "Back soon…"

Percy laughed and watched him head over to the Altar of Big Gay Sex. Jason, looking a little dazed, headed over to him. He was having a real problem meeting Percy's gaze. With everything they'd shared so far, it was pretty weird seeing his friend be embarrassed about anything.

Percy reached out and nudged his shoulder. "You okay?"

Jason shrugged, chewing on his lower lip. "Yeah…"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Huh? Oh no… Fuck… That was fucking amazing…"

"Okay… So… What's up?"

Jason gave him a wry smile. "Just wasn't expecting… He kind of tapped into something I didn't really know was there. Kind of weird…"

"Weird is the word of the day."

"No doubt."

"Look, dude, it's nothing to worry about. So you like being tied up. I bet Piper will think it's hot."

Jason laughed softly. "You're probably right…"

They took a seat on a padded bench and watched as Nico and Eros 69'd on the altar. It was incredibly sexy, and not just the visual. Seeing Nico really letting go was thrilling. And Percy remembered those lips on his own dick very well. The son of Hades was really coming into his own, thanks to Eros' sexy interference.

"I hope this is the start of him being happy," Jason said.

Percy smirked. "He looks pretty happy right now…"

Jason chuckled. "You know what I mean…"

"Yeah…" Percy watched the scene unfold before them with a smile on his face. "I always knew he had bad stuff going on in his head, but I never thought…"

"He's pretty good at hiding his feelings. I only really got a glimpse because Eros used his god whammy powers."

"You know, it's weird. What he did was sort of, you know, mean. But I wonder if he didn't do it just for laughs. Like, maybe he isn't a total bastard."

"Well, he's a god, so he's at least a little bit of one." Jason pursed his lips. "But yeah, maybe while his methods were cruel his intentions weren't all bad."

Percy eyed his friend. "So… Getting your ass pounded feels pretty good, huh?"

Jason snickered. "Way more than I expected. I know he was using his godly mojo to make things a little better, but still… Who knew it could feel that good?"

"I sure didn't."

Jason gave him a sideways look. "Pretty jealous you got to taste our cute buddy there."

Percy grinned. "Well, that's easily fixed…"

He grabbed Jason by the back of the head and started kissing him. At first it was just a playful "well why not?" sort of thing. But when Jason moaned into his mouth and started kissing him back, hard, the whole thing changed. Suddenly their arms were around each other and they were making out frantically.

Percy was surprised by how Jason responded to him, leaning into him, yearning for him. Jason was one of the strongest guys he knew and for all his bravado, Percy was honestly not sure which of them would win in a fight. But that was the battlefield. In the bedroom, it seemed there was a very different Jason. One who craved to let someone else take charge.

Percy guided him so he was straddling Percy's lap, knees on either side of Percy's thighs. Jason moved without ever breaking the kiss, his muscled body thrumming with arousal. Percy gripped that muscular back firmly as he shoved his tongue further into Jason's willing mouth. The more demanding he got, the more precome he felt dribble from Jason's dick.

Without thinking about it, he reached back and teased Jason's hole with two fingers. His friend was still slick from whatever magic Eros had used, as well as a huge load of silvery god cum. Percy's fingers slid in easily, which made Jason gasp against him.

"Gonna fuck you now Jason…"

When Percy got a whining moan in response, he grinned a wicked little smile. Jason was a sexy, sexy guy. This was going to be fun.


	10. Come to Me Little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nico's turn with the God of Lust

**Nico**

Nico surprised himself by walking boldly over to the architect of this strange sexual intervention. He wasn't really bothered anymore about being naked in a room full of gorgeous guys. And he wasn't actually scared anymore of what it would be like to be taken by Eros. Percy had given his confidence a much-needed boost…

_That blowjob… Oh Styx that blowjob was amazing…_

He walked right up to Eros and looked him in the eye, ready to give himself over. Before he got a chance to say anything, though, he saw a strange look in those eyes. Sure, Eros was smirking that self-satisfied smirk of his, which wasn't a surprise as he'd just fucked two gorgeous demigods. What was a surprise was the uncertainty in his pretty eyes, the almost guarded look he gave Nico.

Nico had no idea why Eros would be wary of him. It wasn't like his death powers had any effect on gods. But for some reason, Eros was not just taking him the way he'd taken the first two.

"Are you sure about this Nico?"

"Um… Yes? I mean, it's what we need to do right?"

Eros' stare bore into him. "But is this what you want?"

Nico's brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"You've spent the last few years rejecting me. I want to know this is what you want."

Underneath the lofty words was something Nico hadn't expected – a tinge of hurt. He supposed a god like Eros wasn't used to being rejected, but could such a thing actually hurt him? From the look on Eros' face, Nico could only assume so.

He bit his lip. "I'm… I'm sorry. I… The time I grew up in and… I just… I was all messed up."

Eros held his gaze. "I've known many whose hearts were conflicted like yours. But you are unique in just how adamantly you rejected me."

Nico remembered all the nights he'd thought of Percy, ached to reach down and touch his dick, ached to just let the fantasies run loose even once. And every time, he'd angrily shut those feelings out, hating them, hating how dirty they seemed. Everything he'd been raised to believe told him it was wrong to even think such things.

Nico stepped forward and placed one hand on Eros' chest. "I'm not rejecting you anymore…" He shyly looked up at the beautiful god. "I want you…"

Eros' aura glimmered a little brighter at those words. "I think I need some proof of that."

Nico reached up and drew the handsome immortal's face down for a lingering kiss. Eros fluttered his wings in excitement, but he didn't pounce like Nico was expecting. Not sure what was going on, Nico deepened the kiss, using the scarce few tricks he'd learned from Percy. The god tasted of exotic spices and Nico delved in deeper with his tongue to savor him.

Eros returned those kisses with a ferocious hunger, like he was feeding off of Nico's own need. Step by step, he maneuvered them over to the altar. The lusty immortal tucked his wings in and laid down, pulling Nico atop him.

The young demigod liked the feeling of being the one in control. He had expected the same rough treatment Jason and Percy had gotten. He hoped Eros wasn't going easy on him. He didn't think that was it. Eros had said he wanted Nico to prove he wanted him. That meant Nico had to show him what he wanted.

Nico turned around so he could get a good look at Eros' big dick. It was as beautiful as the rest of him, long and thick and slightly arched, like a bow. Nico took it in one hand and gave it a tender kiss, tasting the silvery precum on his lips. Naturally, since he was a god, his cock was clean and tasty despite the fact that his dick had just been deep inside two demigod asses. Nico took a few inches into his mouth and sucked on it, humming in contentment.

It was way too big for him to take, but he licked and slurped on every blessed inch he could manage. With his anger gone and with the chains of his own self-repression broken, he found he could be immensely flattered that Eros wanted him. He wasn't gorgeous like Jason and Percy. He certainly didn't compare to the god's immortal perfection.

"You are beautiful, Nico. Truly beautiful, inside and out. All you need do is lift your shadows long enough to let people see you," Eros said.

Nico should have remembered there was no such thing as private thoughts when you were with a god. He didn't understand how Eros could call him beautiful, but he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on sucking the god's gloriously rigid cock.

Then he felt Eros kissing and licking at his own dick and Nico moaned with pleasure. Any heavy thoughts disappeared like smoke in a strong wind as arousal took over completely. Nico moved his lips up and down on Eros' shaft, quivering with excitement. He loved sucking cock. The feel of having his lips stretched around a throbbing shaft, the tangy taste of precome on his tongue, the soft moans of his partner as he gave them pleasure… It was wonderful.

Eros sucked on his teen cock in response, which sent jolts of pleasure rippling across Nico's nerves. Nico let out another moan. It was unbelievably good, having his dick sucked while he bobbed up and down on his partner's cock. It was a perfect circle of pleasure.

But Nico wanted more.

                _I just don't think it will fit…_

_It will, Nico, don't worry…_

This time, Nico had anticipated getting a reply. And while he knew Eros could manage just about anything with his powers, it still seemed impossible. Nico shivered at the thought of so much cock working into him. Could he really take it? He wanted to try but…

Eros helpfully filled his mind with images, suggesting just how Nico could take it.

Nico sifted through those images as he kept sucking. Up and down, faster and faster he went, eagerly worshipping Eros' dick. He wanted Eros to know just how much he liked what they were doing, how much Nico wanted him.

He popped the god's dick out of his mouth and panted heavily. "All right…"

He swung around again, straddling the god's hips. Blushing beautifully, he moved so Eros' cock was aimed at his ass. Eros smiled up at him, but not the cocky smile this time. This smile was one of pure bliss.

"Help me…"

"Of course, my angel."

Nico bit his lip as Eros helped get his dick positioned correctly. Then he wriggled until he felt the flared head breach his virgin hole. There was a little discomfort, but no actual pain. He looked down at Eros as he sank, inch by inch, onto the god's throbbing erection. The feeling was unlike anything Nico had ever imagined. Shivering, he arched his back as the last of Eros' rock hard cock slipped into him.

"Styx… That… That's so amazing…"

Eros trailed fingers up and down his splayed thighs. "I knew you'd like it."

Nico moaned and moved up a little before easing back down again. The sensation of so much dick sliding in and out of his hole sent waves of pleasure rushing through him. Nico groaned and moved some more, working the god's huge dick in and out of his tight ass.

Nico looked over at his friends, wondering if they were watching him ride Eros' cock. Not that he was embarrassed. Weirdly, he sort of hoped they were watching, even cheering him on. He wanted to show them that he wasn't ashamed of who he was anymore.

He was surprised when he saw Jason in Percy's lap, taking the son of Poseidon's dick up his ass. Nico licked his lips at the gorgeous sight. It was so hot, and so fantastic that they were enjoying this experience so much that they wanted to share each other's' bodies.

Nico returned his gaze to the handsome immortal beneath him as his motions sped up. Eros smiled, looking utterly beautiful as he lay there under Nico. He moved with Nico, hips undulating and grinding as Nico rode him.

With the sight of the gorgeous god beneath him and the exquisite feel of all that dick going in and out him, Nico couldn't believe he'd ever thought having sex with a man was wrong. This wasn't wrong. It was beautiful.

Soft gasps fell from his lips as he bounced up and down. The pleasure overwhelmed him, wiping away his shyness and replacing it with a wanton need. He gave himself over to the lust burning in him and let go, grunting out filthy words as he rode up and down.

"If… If you're up for it…" Nico bit his lower lip as he struggled for words. "How about you take over?"

Eros leered up at him. "What are you asking me, Nico?"

Nico moaned and panted. He knew from watching Eros with Percy that the god didn't let you off with anything less than the most vulgar confession. He didn't hesitate for even a moment. "Fuck me."

Eros moved so quickly Nico gasped in surprise. In the space of a heartbeat, he was on all fours on the altar with his ass in the air. Eros pounced, driving into him with a single stabbing thrust that had Nico seeing stars.

The horny immortal fucked him in long, deep thrusts. Nico mewled in pleasure, absolutely loving the wild, forceful pace. He gripped the sides of the altar and pushed backwards, matching Eros' rhythm perfectly. His dark bangs bounced on his forehead as he was pounded, the force of every thrust driving him forward.

"Nnnn…. Yeah… Oh Styx, fuck me…."

Eros gripped his narrow hips and started slamming into him, using him every bit as hard as he'd used the others. Nico squealed and whimpered incoherently, utterly undone by the merciless pace of the fucking. Eros' big dick plundered his hole, rubbing Nico's sweet spot so perfectly that Nico knew he would come if not for Eros' wicked little restriction.

Nico was glad for it, though. He wanted his first fucking to last.


	11. Well That Escalated Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Percy need to entertain themselves

**Jason**

_"Gonna fuck you now Jason…"_

Those words sent a jolt of excitement right up Jason's spine. He was so ready. And so grateful that Percy didn't think he was a freak for needing to be controlled. Sure, he'd been a leader at Camp Jupiter, but he'd never really felt comfortable with it. On the quest, he'd been more than happy to let Percy or even Annabeth call the shots. Jason was ready to step up if needed, but he was also just as happy following orders.

Especially when the order was to get onto Percy's throbbing dick.

Jason lifted himself and impaled himself on his friend's thick, rigid cock. He let out a gasp of sheer pleasure, loving the way Percy's fit inside him. He threw his head back and groaned, his body tingling with intense pleasure.

Percy looked up at him with a smoldering look. "Feels good, Spanky."

Jason grinned back at him. "That nickname's gonna stick, huh?"

"Well… When it's just us? Yeah, pretty much."

Jason panted, moving up and down on his friend's big dick. "I like it…"

Percy gripped him by the hips to control the motions, moving Jason up to the tip and then down to the base to really work over his ass. Jason didn't know what it was inside that felt so good, but he knew enough now to know it needed a good, deep massage. And Percy was giving him that over and over again.

Even though he'd just been nailed good and proper by Eros, Jason wasn't so sore that he couldn't enjoy this. He was sure Eros was using some of his powers to keep them from wearing out too soon. While Eros would never be on his list of favorite gods, Jason was willing to admit he was grateful to the lusty immortal for making this as good as it was.

_So good!_

Percy had clearly picked up a trick or two from his time under Eros. Even though there was still that goofiness to him that Jason never quite knew what to do with, there was also now within him a very horny teenager who knew what to do and had no reservations about doing it. The look of hungry, ravenous need on Percy's face was so arousing Jason felt his own dick throb.

Percy leaned in and flicked his tongue over one of Jason's hard nipples, which made Jason jerk in surprised pleasure. He'd never known _those_ could be used to turn him on. He trembled and tossed his blond head, surrendering to Percy's deep, jabbing thrusts and sweet, tantalizing licks. Without Eros to hold him in check, he wasn't going to last long

But he wasn't in any hurry for things to stop.

Jason heard a throaty moan and looked over his shoulder to see Nico mounted up on Eros' big immortal cock. He'd never seen his friend look so utterly contented as he did in that moment. For that alone Jason was willing to consider the idea of forgiving Eros.

Nico glanced over at him, dark eyes full of heat. A lewd smile played on his full lips as he bucked up and down, fucking himself on Eros' dick. He gave Jason a little nod, and then closed his eyes to bask in the feelings of being with the lust god.

Jason turned back to Percy just as his friend started to nibble on his neck. It was like somehow Percy had been granted incredible sex powers from Eros. He had an amazing habit of finding new places on Jason's body that made him tingle and whimper.

"Bet you can't last longer than Nico…"

Jason panted, his sweat-damp bangs plastered to his forehead. "I… I won't take that bet…"

Percy grinned and brought him down for another ferocious kiss. Eros had definitely unleashed a tiger. Percy was totally in control of Jason's every move, his every feeling, and Jason was quivering with ecstasy from it.

As Percy devoured his mouth, he thrust Jason down forcefully into his lap, his long teen dick massaging Jason's tender hole. Jason knew if he touched his own dick, he'd go off like a geyser. But even without stroking his hard, needy cock, he knew he couldn't hold out. Percy's lips, his hands, his thrusting, throbbing dick... It was all too good.

_Maybe being a little submissive isn't such a bad thing after all_ , Jason thought as he moaned fitfully into Percy's demanding kiss. At that moment, Jason definitely didn't see anything wrong with it. He wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and let himself be fucked as hard and deep as Percy wanted,

He held out as long as he could, but Percy worked his hole over so good that it wasn't long before Jason was grunting, his whole body spasming with climax. Jason writhed in Percy's lap as spurt after spurt shot out of his dick. His eyes locked with Percy's as the final volleys splashed onto his friend's chest. They shared a hot, sexy smile and then Percy sped up, pounding up into Jason as his own climax built.

"Fuck yeah," Percy panted as he shot his load up Jason's ass.

The two friends were still for a moment, catching their breath. Jason smiled down at Percy, which turned into a little boyish giggle. "Wow…"

Percy, cheeks flushed, smiled back. "Yeah…"

Jason slid off of Percy's lap and sat beside him again. He didn't really know what to say about what just happened. He wasn't sorry or embarrassed. He didn't think Percy was either. But still, it was weird. Sexy, awesome, but weird…

Percy bumped him with his shoulder and gave him a sidelong look. "Look at Nico go."

They watched as Nico took his pounding from the insatiable lust god. It was so hot, seeing the slender demigod on all fours, being so wickedly fucked by the gorgeous immortal. The closed-off, withdrawn guy Jason knew was gone. Now Nico was a wild thing, moaning and gibbering lewdly.

"Gods he's beautiful," Jason said.

"Yeah," Percy agreed.

It was incredibly arousing to watch. So much so that Jason could feel himself getting hard again. One glance to the side told him Percy was too. If Eros didn't finish soon, Jason thought he and Percy might just have to take care of each other again. Maybe he'd get on all fours like Nico was…

But it was only a minute or two before Nico whined out, "Please let me come! Please!"

Eros paused, grinning his cocky smile. "My dirty little angel…"

Nico trembled. "Please, I can't take it anymore…"

"Hmm… Well, we'll see…"

Nico howled as Eros went back to pounding him. The sexy god was having fun with his latest toy. Even though Nico screeched out pleas to be allowed to come, Eros didn't allow it. Jason wasn't sure if it was hot or cruel or both, but couldn't stop watching. Eros had done much the same thing to him, but he had granted Jason mercy before too long.

Nico was not given such a reprieve. The god fucked him hard for a long time even as Nico whimpered and begged. Then Eros slammed home hard and Jason knew he was spewing his load into Nico. The beautiful immortal leaned into Nico's ear and whispered something. Then kissing the demigod's cheek. Eros suddenly vanished.

Nico stayed there, on all fours, panting. After a long pause, he glanced over at the two of them, dark eyes burning with lust. "He says I can only come when I've gotten you two off. So get over here because I'm going to die if I don't come soon."

Jason glanced over at Percy and grinned. Percy smirked right back.

"I think we can handle that," said Jason.


	12. The Big Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three heroes get to have a little more fun before the end

**Percy**

Percy was seriously worried about dehydrating. He didn't know how he was going to come up with another load, but his dick didn't seem to agree. It was hard and ready. Beside, Percy wasn't going to disappoint Nico. He and Jason walked over to the needy demigod and surrounded him at each end. The altar, naturally, adjusted to just the right height. Nico was perfectly positioned to take them both.

Percy took his dick in hand and put it at Nico's hole. With a groan, he sank inside, his passage made easier by the pint of god jizz leaking out of the well-used ass. Nico moaned in pleasure, somehow still tight after Eros' thorough pounding.

Jason caught Percy's eye and smiled. "He's got a nice dick, huh Nico?"

Nico couldn't respond, because in that second Jason was feeding him his entire rigid length. Nico let out a sexy little whine around his mouthful and instantly started to suck. Filled at both ends, the young demigod was quite a sight. Nico had gone from not wanting to be touched to a needy little slut. It was super sexy.

Percy gripped his hips and started driving back and forth in lazy strokes. "You know, Nico, I've come three times now. Jason twice… It's going to take a while for us to get off again…"

Nico mewled pitifully as he sucked.

Jason gave Percy a look that clearly translated to "You're evil." However, he didn't hesitate to join in. "Yeah, I dunno, Nico… You're really gonna have to work for it."

Percy reached under and stroked Nico's throbbing dick. "Maybe we should take a break for a little while…"

Nico's slurping moans took on a grumpy edge.

"I'm sure you're tired too, after that pounding…"

Percy pumped Nico's cock with his fist, just seeing crazy he could make Nico. It seemed to work, because Nico started shoving back on Percy's dick while he bobbed on Jason's length even more frantically. The demigod was in heat.

Fucking Nico was very different for Percy than it had been with Jason. Jason and he were pretty equal, physically. Nico was smaller and his muscles more sinewy. Percy didn't want to hurt him, but he'd seen how Eros had given it to Nico. His friend was a lot tougher than he looked. Nico could take a fierce fucking, and right then, that's what Percy wanted to do.

Percy quickened his pace, driving harder into Nico's upturned ass. Taking Nico like this, pounding him without holding back, it was so wickedly hot. The younger demigod's hole was slick, yet tight around Percy's hard cock. It massaged his aching shaft with every pass, making Percy pant heatedly.

 Jason got a grip in Nico's dark hair and started thrusting. As good and proper as Jason was, even he was too turned on by the scene to do anything but give in. His eyes were locked on Nico's face as he fucked their friend's mouth. Soft warbling moans erupted from his lips as he shoved back and forth and his cheeks were glowing with arousal.

Nico didn't just take it, he welcomed it. Clumsily, desperately, he tried to match their motions, liker he couldn't get enough. He gurgled and groaned, wordlessly begging for them to give it to him harder and faster.

"Warm ardor seriously rocks," Percy grunted.

Jason laughed around a panting sigh. "For real."

The three coupled in noisy, sweaty bliss, sharing each other with a fervor that surprised them all. Soft moans and little hissing whimpers filled the air as they undulated together. It was primal, animalistic as need took complete control.

Percy touched Nico all over, partly to torment him but mostly just to touch him. Every person hungered for touch and Nico had starved himself too long. The young demigod's skin was slick after two consecutive poundings, a sheen glistening on his skin. It made him hard to grip, but that didn't slow Percy's pace at all.

Jason was the first to let loose, shooting jets of come into Nico's mouth. The panting moan he made as he came was sexy, so much so that it tipped Percy right over the edge. He groaned low in his throat as yet another epic orgasm quaked him. Shuddering all over, he leaned over Nico's back, stars dancing in his eyes.

Nico was shaking beneath him and sucking in air like a drowning man.

"Did you come?" Jason asked.

Nico nodded, words completely failing him.

Percy kissed Nico between the shoulder blades. "Good."


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the sex, time for a wrap up

Nico's eyelids were very heavy as he rested his head in Percy's lap. He'd worried that as soon as they left Eros' penthouse, the spell or whatever the god had done would evaporate and his two friends would be angry or horrified or both at what had happened. The ride down the elevator had been unnervingly quiet. Which hadn't helped.

However, as soon as they were in the back of the limo, his two friends cuddled him between them possessively. Nico didn't even protest. He liked the closeness. So he'd curled up with his legs tangled around Jason's and his head in Percy's lap.

 Though the sex aura of Eros was gone, there was now a bond between them that none of them could really fathom. Nico didn't have enough working brain cells to try and figure it out. Maybe later. Or maybe never. Maybe it wasn't the sort of thing one needed to work out. Maybe it was just one of those things.

"So… Nico… I'm thinking you have some jack-off fuel for a while," Jason murmured sleepily.

Nico laughed softly. "Who needs to jack-off? Will and I are going to have a conversation…"

Percy chuckled. "Sounds like Eros woke up a monster."

Nico let his eyes slide shut. "Will won't know what hit him."

Jason stroked fingers through is hair. "Awesome."

Nico was quiet for a little bit. Sleep was tugging at him. But before he could let it grab him, he needed to get one thought out.

"Thanks..."

"Hmm? Nico, don't worry about it," Jason said.

"Yeah, you're fine."

Nico yawned. "No… Thanks for… For being my friends. It means a lot to me."

Percy rested his hand on Nico's shoulder. "We always will be, Nico. Always."

"Always," Jason affirmed.

Nico relaxed and let himself drift off. The quest hadn't gone at all like he'd expected and he knew he was no longer the same person he was before it. As Eros' prophecy had predicted, one would fall. And he did. He fell hard, but his friends were there to help him. They'd done more than stand between him and harm, they'd shared their bodies with him to show him how much they cared for him.

As he slid into sleep, Nico decided for once he'd let his mind dream whatever it wanted.

 

**The End**

 

(Well, that's all folks. Thanks for reading! Remember, comments are a writer's favorite snack!)


End file.
